War Upon the Underworld
by rika08
Summary: Hades had come to take upon his revenge of Perseus by taking Io from him. But Perseus journies to the Underworld to save her with the held up a small metal owl. Will he rescue Io and what price will he pay?
1. Chapter 1

Calm ocean waves tossed about the sea. Rays of gold danced over the sea, glistening as if the Gods themselves had touched the waves. White clouds soared through the endless blue sky. The air was pure, calming as if a storm had passed the night before. Yet the day was far from a storm, a day of wondrous adventure upon the sea. It were days such as these, where Spyros claimed Poseidon was greatly pleased. Days where Perseus, demigod and son of Zeus, felt at peace on sea.

Before him was the shore of his home. His new home, with Io. Off the very shores where his family perished at the hands of the god, Hades. Upon the cliffs where the remnants of Zeus' statue lay, were placed the markers of his family. An altar to the gods and his past.

Perseus guided his boat along the calm shores toward the manmade dock. Already he could see a figure standing upon the dock. Locks of brown danced in the gentle wind of the sea. Dressed in white, radiant with beauty only a Goddess possessed. Perseus smiled as ever detail Io held grew closer.

The speed of the boat slowed as Perseus closed the sails. He threw out a line, which was easily caught by Io. She tied the line to the dock, holding the boat in place. Perseus grabbed his nets, heavy with fish, and laid them on the dock near Io.

Io looked to the fish and then smiled at Perseus. Her face shined radiantly in the golden rays of the sun. Her dress of white draped along her body. Streams of cloth draped from her shoulders, around her arms. It was moments like these where Perseus could only compare Io to Aphrodite's.

"A successful venture." Perseus said. He stepped off his boat and onto the dock.

"Any venture in which you return is successful." Io replied.

Perseus smiled. He took one of Io's hands into his and kissed her fingers. With his other hand, Perseus touched her cheek, running his finger down her face. "I thought you trusted me?"

"It is the Gods I do not trust." Io replied.

Perseus chuckled. Both he and Io had reasons to not trust the Gods, being demigods and given the choice to join their full Godsend brethren and sisters on Olympus. Yet both refused to be a part of their demands for worship and wrath upon man.

"There are a few Gods whom we can place our trust in." Perseus said.

"Our trust comes at a price." Io replied. She stepped from Perseus and began walking down the dock.

"Must you examine every detail?" Perseus asked.

"Who else will keep you from harm when you throw yourself at it without second thought?" Io asked.

Perseus chuckled again. He picked up his net of fish and followed after Io. He took hold of her hand again and stopped her. "Who else would I trust to keep me from harm?"

Io turned to face Perseus. "You give your trust too quickly, Perseus."

"You already possess my heart Io; there is not much else to give." Perseus replied.

Io smiled. Perseus gently pulled Io's hand, pulling her into him. He touched her lips briefly, before pulling her in closer. He felt Io's soft hand touch his face, her finger tips dancing along his cheek.

Io was the first to pull, but she pressed her forehead against Perseus'. "I ask nothing of you, Perseus. Merely a wish for my husband's safety upon the sea."

"It is not the sea, you should fear." Called a raspy voice.

Perseus froze. It had been long since he heard the voice that had murdered his family; the voice that had haunted him for endless nights. Long since he last gazed upon the cursed face of the god of the Underworld. Perseus' eyes rose to Io, but she looked out beyond Perseus. Perseus turned to the sea. There was nothing but calm waves before them, but the feeling of Io's grasp told Perseus that they were not alone.

"Get off the dock." Perseus whispered.

"Not without you." Io replied.

Moments later the earth shook. Perseus released his fish to steady Io. The dock shook fiercely beneath their feet. The wood crack and creaked unsteadily. The waves of the ocean grew vicious, slashing upon the dock, rocking it further. The boat instantly sank beneath the surface of the raging sea. The beams embedded beneath the surface shattered. The wood planks dipped into the raging water.

Perseus pushed Io toward the shore. "Go!"

Io turned and started running. Perseus followed her toward the shore. They ran swift across the tossing dock. The water caused the wood to become slick, causing Perseus to slip upon the dock. He slid several feet behind Io. Io turned and urged Perseus to rise. Perseus rose upon Io's plea and continued to follow. Behind him the dock crumbled into the ocean. But they were too far from the shore.

Perseus whistled loudly, above the sound of the raging elements. Moments later, the sound of a horse answered the call. The black stallion galloped across the sky, riding toward them. Pegasus galloped beside Perseus as they ran across the dock. Perseus leapt onto the back of his beast and lifted Io behind him. Pegasus rode above the crumbling dock as it vanished beneath the sea.

Perseus and Io watched from the sky as their home shook. The home that Perseus himself had built the year they had been wed, crumbled within minutes as the land shook. Perseus watched helplessly as their home was taken from them.

Io watched in sadness. She leaned her head against Perseus' back. Her hand gripped his strong arm. Perseus placed a hand over Io's for comfort, yet neither could find any. Their home, the only home they had together, was gone. Reduced to dust and rubble in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly the cliff sides shook, sending a rain of boulders and rocks to fall into the sea, further igniting the waves. Both Perseus and Io turned to the cliff sides beside them. The rain of rocks and boulders fell through air around them, growing closer with each passing moment.

"Perseus!" Io cried.

"Hang on!" Perseus ordered.

Io's arms wrapped around Perseus' waist. Perseus kicked the side of Pegasus. The horse cried out and began to gallop around the falling rocks. The rain fell hard around them, but Pegasus steered true through the rain. They weaved in between and around falling rocks, seeking safety away from the wall.

Pegasus reached the safety from the cliff side. Perseus and Io watched in disbelief as the entire land seemed to tremble at the Gods wrath.

"What is Hades playing at?" Perseus asked.

"A just question, Perseus." Came the reply.

Behind them, floating in a black cloud was the God of the Underworld, Hades. His pale complexion and fading color stood out in the sun. He stared at the two demigods before him.

"On what grounds have you come here, Hades?" Perseus demanded.

"Does a God need a reason to walk in the world of men?" Hades replied.

"Why have you destroyed this land?" Io asked.

Hades looked to Io. "Can you not think of a better way to draw the attention of man?"

"I will not ask again. Why have you come?" Perseus demanded.

Hades looked back to Perseus. "You are bold, demigod. Yet your powers and strength are nothing compared to a true god." The black cloud around Hades grew darker, wider.

Perseus knew what he was about to do, but without a weapon neither he nor Io stood a chance against the god of the underworld. His grip on Pegasus' main tightened.

Hades exploded into a cloud of black smoke. From within the smoke burst six forms of his demons. They spanned out from the center of the cloud, soaring through the air. The demons all turned, veering through the air, coming straight for Perseus and Io.

"Go!" Perseus yelled, kicking Pegasus in the side.

Pegasus kicked in the air, flying above the demons. The demons whipped around after them. Pegasus galloped through the air. The demons dispersed, attacking Pegasus in every direction. But the great horse weaved between the charging demons.

The demons racked their claws through the air, just over Perseus and Io. One claw of a demon racked over Perseus' shoulders, nearly striking Io in the process. Perseus cried out in pain, but held onto Pegasus. He could feel Io's hand on his back, steadying him, covering his wound.

"You cannot evade me forever." Hades voice called.

"He's right. Pegasus can't keep this up for much longer." Io said.

Perseus nodded. "I know, but if we touch down on the ground, Hades will surely be upon us."

Hades dark laughter echoed through the air. "You are wrong, demigod."

The six demons stopped flight in midair. Each one suddenly curled into a black ball as they had first appeared. The center of their forms glowed intensely and bright. Behind them came trails of black smoke, as if they scorched the very air they floated in.

Perseus' eyes widened. He had seen Hades take this shape once before, the day he had lost his family. However, back then, it had been one single form, not several smaller forms.

The orbs shot through the air at once. There was only a second before impact, but Pegasus could not move fast enough. The orbs struck them with a massive force from all around. They moved downward, forcing them hundreds of feet below, into the raging sea. The impact broke Perseus and Io from Pegasus. The waves swept them form the horse and from each other.

Perseus broke the surface of the sea, gasping for air. He turned his head in all directions in search of Io. The waves swept over him, forcing him in every direction they could. Perseus fought the ocean waves to maintain himself in the open ocean.

"Io!" Perseus called.

"Perseus!"

Perseus turned. Behind him, holding herself above the surface of the harsh waves was Io. She was slowly making her way through the waves toward Perseus. Perseus forced his body to swim through the waves toward Io. His body stiffened in the harsh waves, making his swim difficult, but still he continued.

Io was mere feet from him now. Perseus reached to take Io's hand. Io reached out toward Perseus. Their hands were mere inches from touching. Suddenly Io gasped quickly before she sunk beneath the ocean surface.

"No!" Perseus cried. He took a deep breath and ducked beneath the surface.

Beneath the raging waves, Perseus could barely make out Io's shrinking figure. She moved, as if trying to free herself. Something was dragging her down toward the bottom of the sea.

Perseus kicked fiercely, forcing himself down into the depths of the ocean. He kicked again and again, growing closer and closer to Io. He could see her face now; she looked up to him, reaching out for his hand. Perseus kicked harder, fighting his weakening body. He reached out for Io.

Suddenly the black orbs stuck him. Perseus cried out as the orbs struck him again and again beneath the surface. Each force caused him pain and air. Perseus' vision had gone black from the orbs. He could no longer bring himself to move his muscles. Perseus lay beneath the surface of the sea, floating in the water. Lifeless.

A gentle nudge touched Perseus' face. He felt the warmth of the sun bearing down on him and a breeze washing across him. For a moment, Perseus thought himself to be in his bed beside Io, but as he was nudged again, Perseus knew the touch did not belong to Io. He inhaled, greeted with pain within his chest. Perseus groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

The sun blared down upon him, blurring his vision. But Perseus could see a dark shadow hovering over him. A simple sigh told Perseus it was merely Pegasus. Then the memories flooded him. Hades, Io, the sea. Perseus sat up quickly, sending a painful force ripping through his chest. His arms cradled his chest and he bit back a cry of pain.

Anger flooded his veins. His chest heaved painfully, further fueling his rage. Perseus' hand balled into a fist against his chest. Io was gone, dragged into the depths of the Underworld by Hades himself. Taken before her time, taken for no reason.

Perseus groaned as he rose. Because of the pain, Perseus was only able to rise to his knees before he was overwhelmed by it. No longer could he control his voice. Perseus cried out to the heavens, releasing his anger, his grief, his pain.

"HADES, YOU GO TOO FAR THIS TIME! MARK MY WORDS, I WILL COME FOR YOU!" Perseus yelled.

okay...so i started this liek a year ago and just now finished it...first BIG fanfic for cott...so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of another sun were fading through the sky. The great horse Pegasus soared through the sky, galloping above the cities. Perseus sat atop the horse, his eyes filled with fury. He held the main of Pegasus, silently urging the horse to quicken its speed.

Below them, the sight of their destination came into view. A vast temple of the Gods lay at the top of the mountains. Great pillars of marble surrounded the outer wall of the temple. A grand set of stairs lead up to the temple and into it as well. Marble statues were positioned outside the temple for the God. Not one had Perseus ever visited a temple of the Gods, even as a boy. Yet he could think of no one who could help Perseus enter the gate of the Underworld, save for the King of Gods. Zeus, himself.

Pegasus began the descent toward the opening of the temple. Upon barely touching down along the marble floor, Perseus leapt from the winged horse. He stormed through the temple, toward the altar near the back of the temple, dedicated to Zeus. Perseus leapt to the feet of the statue of the great god and stared up into the marble eyes of the great God.

"ZEUS!" Perseus yelled. His voice echoed through the empty temple. "HEAR ME!"

Lightning cracked within the sky, striking the temple itself.

"This is a first." Zeus' voice called out.

Perseus looked over his shoulder. Zeus stood behind him, watching from the lower floor. Perseus turned from the statue. He jumped down from the feet and walked to the god.

"I have never known you to call to me." Zeus continued.

"I have never had a need until today." Perseus said bitterly. He tried to control the rage within his voice as he spoke to Zeus. "Hades came for Io."

Zeus face grew instantly hard. "You are sure?"

"I can only think of one God who can transform himself into several demons." Perseus replied. His shoulder stung as he spoke.

Zeus turned from Perseus. "Then it is true."

"What is true? Why has Hades taken Io?" Perseus demanded.

Zeus turned to face Perseus once more. "Hades has taken Io for his queen."

"Hades has his queen." Perseus said.

"Persephone. Daughter of my sister, Demeter." Zeus answered.

"Then why take Io?"

"Because Persephone is dead. Murdered by her own husband." Zeus explained. "His claim upon Io is to make her his next bride. His claim will strike vengeance upon you and claim war with the Gods of Olympus."

Perseus looked down in shock. Anger coursed through his blood. His hands balled into tight fists. "How do I bring her back?"

"You can't." Zeus said.

"I'm not leaving Io in the hands of Hades." Perseus replied.

"To find Hades, one must travel to the underworld. A journey only the dead take and a journey no living mortal has returned from." Zeus explained.

Perseus looked to Zeus. His eyes filled with fury. "I will not leave Io to the Underworld. Let alone leave her to become Hades next bride."

"To seek out Hades in the Underworld guarantees a fate worse than death. The Underworld is his realm, his domain. No one, not even we Gods, holds a chance against him." Zeus said.

"I'm not asking any gods to bring her back." Perseus replied.

"If you seek out Hades, you seek war with the Gods!" Zeus replied.

"It was he who brought this upon himself!" Perseus said.

"Spoken like a true God." Zeus said.

Perseus was unsure whether to be disgusted with Zeus or himself. He wanted no war with the gods, but he would not let Io to her unfair fate in the Underworld. "I seek no war with the gods. Only the safe return of my wife."

"Is there nothing to keep you from seeking out Hades?"

"If you can't tell me how to find the gate to the Underworld, then you can return to Olympus." Perseus replied. He turned his back to Zeus and began walking back to Pegasus.

"Perseus." Zeus called.

Perseus stopped and faced his father.

"I know how you can enter the Underworld without death. But the knowledge I share with you will come at a prince." Zeus said.

Perseus paused for a moment. "What price?"

"Your place on Olympus." Zeus said. "In return for my knowledge, you accept my offer and join the Gods, where you belong."

Perseus was silent. Accept Zeus offer and he would join the other Gods once Io was free from Hades. Perseus would live on Olympus, without Io. He would turn his back on the men he swore to protect from the gods. He would turn his back on Io. But without the aid of Zeus, Perseus had no chance of reaching the Underworld.

"In order for Hades to take Io as his bride, Io must become a full God. And for that to happen, her human side must perish in the underworld." Zeus explained. He walked around the floor of the temple, circling Perseus. "He will poison her, with the very venom he used to poison you. You have but five days before Hades venom destroys the human half of Io, and claims her as his bride. If you have hopes to have your wife returned to the world of men, you should make your choice."

Perseus closed his eyes. "If I accept, but fail, will you see to it that Io does not suffer?"

"I swear it will be done." Zeus answered.

"So be it." Perseus said and opened his eyes.

"Excellent." Zeus said.

"Where can I find the gates of the Underworld?" Perseus asked.

"There are many ways to reach the gates, however the fastest you seek will not be the safest." Zeus began. "Return to the defiled temple of Athena, where the Gorgon Medusa once lived. Through the temple, you will find yourself in the realm of the final two gorgons, Euryale and Stheno, sisters to Medusa. Both can turn you with one glimpse upon their face."

"I killed Medusa, I can handle these two" Perseus said.

"At one time?" Zeus asked. "These sisters work together with great speed and their archers aim is unmatched except by Gods. And they too, are immortal. Should you manage to pass these sisters, only then shall you find the gates of the Underworld, guarded by the beast of Hades; Cerberus. He keeps the dead in and the living out."

"Nice pet." Perseus commented.

"You make light of your journey, Perseus. But I know Hades." Zeus said.

"So do I." Perseus replied. "And he has taken too much from me to keep me from coming after him."

"As stubborn as ever." Zeus said.

Perseus nodded. "I just have one final question, how do I stop Hades venom?"

"Within the Underworld, there is a fountain of the purest water known to both men and Gods. The water contains the very tears of Persephone. One drop with purge to body of Hades venom, if given within the time." Zeus answered.

Perseus turned to Pegasus and hauled himself up.

"Perseus." Zeus called. "You have no guards of men with you this time. No gifts from the gods. In the Underworld, Hades word is law. You have sworn your life to Olympus now; do not waste it in a pointless quest."

"Love is never pointless. You of all Gods should know that." Perseus said. He kicked Pegasus in the side. The horse kicked and took flight.

Zeus watched Perseus fly from the temple. He smirked lightly. "No, it is not, son."


	3. Chapter 3

From the moment Io felt herself regain consciousness she knew she was no longer in the world of men. The air was cold, lifeless. Io had felt this only once before, in death. She opened her eyes to darkness. Io felt a rush of cold death envelope her.

Io lay in a grand chamber, Hades bedchambers no doubt. The walls were of black stone, jagged and deformed. Black linen hung from above, blurring the room. Io pushed the drapes aside to further see the room. The chamber was vast, but it only held the one bed, which Io was sitting on. The bed was positioned in the middle of the chamber, high up on a pedestal.

Io rose from the bed. She walked down the jagged steps of the pedestal. Her feet steps were quick and silent as she moved. She walked toward the only archway in the chamber, no doubt leading to the Underworld.

"Finding your way I see." Came a rasping voice.

Io looked up. Hades stood in the archway, blocking Io's means of escape.

"Why have you brought me here?" Io asked.

Hades entered the chamber. "Your beauty radiates vividly here, sweet Io."

"Be cautious of you wife, Hades. Hera tolerates Zeus infidelity, but I doubt your wife will." Io replied.

"Ah. Yes, dear Io, you are correct. Persephone would never forgive me for such crimes. However, my sweet Persephone had passed from me." Hades explained.

Io was silent. The wife of Hades, dead? It was nearly impossible to kill a god. One would need to be a god in order to commit such a crime against them. It became clear to Io what Hades intentions were within seconds. Hades had brought her to become his new bride.

"Your attempt to make me your queen are futile, Hades. Perseus will not stand for these actions." Io said.

Hades chuckled. "Ah, you see, I am well aware of Perseus rage toward me. He will come for you, no doubt, and by doing so he will enter the Underworld. And once Perseus has entered my world, I shall not only rob the men of a hero, but rob my brother of a son."

Io stepped back. "Perseus will not fail."

Hades took another step toward Io. "He will try. And when he fails, you will be my queen."

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than become your queen." Io replied.

Hades smiled. "I can see to your request."

Before Io could blink, Hades vanished before her eyes. He reappeared in front of her, merely inches away. Hades grabbed Io's arm and pulled her into him. His lips came down upon Io's as she struggled against him.

Io's lips burned as Hades venom seeped into her body. She struggled in Hades tight grasp, but to no avail. The venom coursed through her mouth, through her blood. Her breath became shallow, caught in her chest. Io grew weak, her muscles seized, and her struggling ceased.

Hades released her lips and released her. Io fell to the floor of the chamber. She gasped shallowly as the venom slowly spread through her body. Io struggled to rise from the floor. Her muscles began to trembled as Io crawled from Hades presence. She dragged her body along the floor of the chamber, toward the pedestal.

Hades followed behind Io. He walked alongside the weakened demigoddess. "In fives day, my venom will have purged the human from within you. In five days, you will be my bride."

Io struggled to breathe. Her muscles would move no more, leaving her at the feet of Hades. Hades lifted Io into his arms. He walked up the steps of the pedestal and laid Io upon the bed. He brushed her hair from her face.

"In five days, the reign of a greater god will begin." Hades said. And with that, he turned from Io and left the chambers.

Zeus sat upon his thorn on Olympus. The Gods and Goddess' were seated round him. Each listened closely to the news Zeus had shared with them.

"He has only the armor of his previous quest to protect him. No weapons, no protection, nothing to aid him in his quest. It is not likely he will pass the Gorgon sisters." Zeus finished.

"Why should we help Perseus?" Ares asked. "He has no gratitude towards us nor does he pray to us."

"So we should abandon him in his quest?" Aphrodite's replied.

"Perseus' actions will invoke war upon us." Poseidon stated.

"An invocation first invoked by Hades." Apollo replied.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus ordered.

The hall was silent.

"You all fail to see Hades actions have invoked war upon ourselves!" Zeus said.

"Then a war he shall have."

Demeter sat in silence, gazing merely upon the floor of the hall. Her eyes rose slowly, meeting the faces of her brothers and sisters. She rose from her throne and stepped onto the floor. "The murder of my daughter will not go unpunished. As I suffer so shall all both man and Gods! I will destroy their harvest, their crops, their food, and they shall starve. But they shall not die. Their fear will course through their blood, and beg Hades, beg him for death. But I will not grant him such power. The people will live, and their fear will die. And Hades will lose his power. And this will not cease until Perseus has put Hades in his place!"

"Demeter!" Hera called.

"I will not stand for the murder of Persephone, just as you would not stand for the death of your children, Hera!" Demeter replied.

Hera opened her mouth to reply, but Zeus ceased all voices. "Be silent, all of you."

Zeus rose from his throne. "Demeter, you have the right to take vengeance for your daughter's un-rightful murder. But you cannot bring the world of men into our conflict."

"As I suffer, so shall others." Demeter replied. "As we speak the crops are dying. And in one day, the people will begin to starve as they have never starved. Hades power will weaken beyond his belief."

"With Hades power weakened," Athena spoke. "Perseus may have a chance of defeating Hades."

Zeus turned from the Gods. "To follow Demeter's actions will cause a war among the Gods. A war that may end the lives of the mortals."

"As you have said, Zeus, Perseus has no help of the mortals in this journey." Athena said. "As a demigod, Perseus has great strength, but his quest to the Underworld, will take more than what he has been given. Perhaps the help from the Gods will give Perseus a fair chance."

Zeus turned out to the other Gods.

"Athena makes a bold statement, but a correct statement at that." Dionysus said.

Several other Gods nodded.

"Very well. But an action like this will require the vote of the council." Zeus said. "For those in favor of aiding Perseus."

All Gods and Goddess' rose from their chairs and stood on the floor before Zeus, even Ares. Zeus smirked and nodded.

"The council has spoken." Zeus said. "Hermes, send word to Hephaestus. Have him forge a shield. Then send it to Perseus."

"If it pleases you, Zeus." Athena asked. "I wish to send a gift of my own to aid young Perseus."

Zeus nodded. "So be it."


	4. Chapter 4

With five days to save Io, Perseus had no time to waste for supplies. He had no weapon; he had no need of them after the defeat of the Kraken. He had but what he was born with; his strength and his mind. Perseus knew that would not be enough to defeat the Gorgon sisters. But he had no time, nor the means, of acquiring his weapons.

As before, Pegasus traveled swiftly through the sky, arriving at the entrance to Athena's desecrated temple by dawn. Nothing of the structure had changed. Death still clung to the air tipped with molten fire. Jagged walls of rock encased the entrance to the temple. Steam from the temple seemed form crevasses beneath the surface.

Pegasus slowly descended from the sky. The horse trotted along the gravel until he came to a complete stop. Perseus dismounted Pegasus, giving him a firm pat on the neck. He turned his attention to the entrance in front of them. Perseus sighed deeply.

Pegasus nudged Perseus' hand and whined.

"Not this time, Pegasus. You've taken me as far as you can go." Perseus said. He patted Pegasus once more before he moved toward the entrance.

From above came a strange noise. Perseus looked to the sky. A small object glistened in the clouded sky, flying toward him. The object bobbed up and down in the air, whilst slowly descending. Then the objects flight was suddenly ceased. It fell from the sky and collided with the rocks. The object bounced along the stone wall until it struck the ground.

Perseus frowned. He slowly walked toward the object to inspect it. Atop the ground was a bold shield. Perseus picked it up. It was made of no metal he has ever seen. The shield was light, but steady. Perseus looked beneath the shield. A small metallic object lay beneath the shield. It hopped up and twittered loudly.

"What the hell?" Perseus asked.

It was a bird. An owl. A metallic owl! The owl twittered and rotated its head around. It looked up at Perseus and twittered again.

"Who or what the hell, are you?" Perseus asked.

The owl twittered in response. _"I am Bo Bo"_

"Bo Bo?" Perseus repeated.

Bo Bo twittered again, flapping his metallic wings.

"Alright, Bo Bo, who sent you?" Perseus demanded.

Bo Bo twittered shortly. _"The Gods of Olympus have sent me."_

"The Gods?" Perseus repeated in disbelief. He looked up to the sky. "Guess Zeus wants to make sure I survive."

Bo Bo twittered excitedly. _"We must make haste."_

"No, you stay out here. I don't want to give those bitches any sign of me inside." Perseus answered.

Bo Bo twittered angrily. _"Why must I stay behind?"_

"You're a metallic bird. You make noises by moving a wing." Perseus replied.

Bo Bo continued to twitter argumentatively. _"I can be of use to you."_

"Fine. But if the Gorgons catch you, I'm not going to rescue you." Perseus replied. He turned and headed for the opening. Bo Bo flapped onto his shoulder

Behind him Pegasus whined loudly.

"Don't you start! One animal is bad enough. Unless you want to watch the owl?" Perseus finished.

Pegasus shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Perseus said. He turned and entered the temple.

Around him, the familiar scene came back to him. Statues, both broken and whole, surrounded him. All Medusa's previous victims. Perseus thought back to the three new statues that had joined since his first visit to the temple. Three great men turned to stone to capture Medusa's head. Four great men total and one Djinn. Yet Perseus was the only one to survive Medusa's wrath.

Bo Bo twittered behind Perseus. _"I do not feel safe here."_

"I know. Just keep quiet." Perseus replied. He could blame to owl for being afraid, hell he was afraid. It took six of them to take down Medusa, five died. Now Perseus was going to attempt to sneak through the territory of two Gorgons, with the help of a metallic owl.

"I don't suppose the God sent you down with a sword?" Perseus asked.

Bo Bo twittered. _"No."_

"I thought not." Perseus replied.

Perseus walked through the temple, passing the statues, and some remains, of his friends. Perseus could feel his heart pick up as he continued through to the edge of the temple. Each step he took, Perseus strained his ears, searching for any sign of movement beyond his own.

Perseus finally reached the edge of the temple. There was a solid black archway, leaded beneath the surface. He passed beneath the archway. Instantly the scene around him changed. The light created by the molten rock died away, leaving only darkness. There were no manmade structures. No fallen pillars or decrepit roofs; but merely stone. Untouched forms of stones.

The formations were jagged, untamed. Crevasses were scattered throughout the walls of the caverns. Steam rose from the crevasses, bringing the heat with it. Loose rocks and skeletal remains scattered the floor of the cavern. Skeleton of men and animals ranged from the floor, all around the cavern walls.

As Perseus ventured further and further into the depths of the cavern, the pain in his shoulder grew stronger. Perseus forced himself to reframe from thinking of his shoulder. He frequently turned his head, searching for anything that was moving around him. Beads of sweat rolled down Perseus' neck and face. His heart beat quickly, anxiously as he moved.

Still perched on his shoulder, Bo Bo chirped quietly. _"I see nothing of the Gorgons."_

"Just because we can't see them, doesn't mean they're not nearby." Perseus replied.

Bones cracked beneath Perseus' feet. He froze within seconds, listening as the sounds echoed through the cavern. They faded soon enough, but something lingered after. It was movement. Slithering movement. It was far off and slow, but it was there.

Perseus could not direct where the sound was coming from, but he knew he could no longer stay put. He ventured another step out and waited. The sound remained, but it was no closer than the first few moments. He took another step and then another. Perseus moved swiftly through the cavern, listening to the slithering, that seemed to follow him. Yet no matter how often Perseus looked around him, he could see nothing nearby. Perseus firmly set the shield on his arm. How he wished he had a sword with him.

Ahead of Perseus came a break in the rock corridor. Perseus stepped into the open slowly, still searching for the slithering creature. By now the sound had grown closer, as if it was beside Perseus as he walked. Still he saw nothing around him.

"Show yourself, bitch." Perseus whispered. He closed his eyes and listened.

The slithering came from above, but it was moving. It moved behind him, growing closer and closer. Perseus could hear the movement one of the Gorgons made.

Bo Bo shrieked. Perseus had but second to open his eyes. He could see the reflection of the gorgon in his shield, ached with an arrow. Perseus dropped to the ground and turned, bracing his shield over his body as the arrow shot toward him. He felt the arrow reflect off the shield, flying off.

The Gorgon screamed and moved. Perseus had no time to react as the weight of the Gorgon overpowered him. He grunted as he was thrown back with the Gorgon atop him. Perseus held onto his shield as the claws of the Gorgon grasped his shield.

Bo Bo flapped above Perseus, twittering frantically. _"Don't look into her eyes!"_

"Oh shut up!" Perseus yelled.

The Gorgon hissed, grasping the shield with her second hand. Perseus grit his teeth and held onto the shield. If he lost it, it was all over. He felt the weight of her Gorgon atop him. He could feel her serpent body. Perseus held his breath and kicked. He flung the Gorgon over his body, freeing him of her overpowering weight. He exhaled freely and rolled. He kept his eyes down and listened.

The gorgon hissed viciously and started moving again. He could hear her reach for her bow once more, loading it with another arrow. Without seeing her, Perseus had no knowledge when she would release. He moved, rolling to his side before she could release.

The plan failed as he heard the arrow release. Seconds later Perseus felt the sting as the arrow pierced his left shoulder, driving him into the wall behind him. Perseus grunt on impact. His shoulder ached, slowly losing motion capability. His fingers were the first to lose feeling. His muscles strained to hold up the shield.

"Damnit." Perseus cursed. He quickly pulled the arrow from his shoulder, ignoring the fresh blood that seeped from the open wound.

Perseus could hear the Gorgon growing closer to him. But Perseus had nowhere to go. He had backed himself into the wall with no means of escape. No. He would not accept defeat. Not until his dying breath. His listened intently. He could hear the coils of her muscles grow closer toward him. Her breath hissing as she exhaled. Bo Bo's flapping above his head. The Gorgons movements slowing to nothing. She was posing for an attack!

"_WATCH OUT!" _Bo Bo screeched one more. Perseus dove out of the way. He rolled to the ground and turned. He watched as the Gorgon collided with the wall. Perseus lashed out with his arm, releasing his shield. The Shield spun through the air, driving into the Gorgons neck. The shield struck the neck and spun off along the floor. The Gorgons body collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Perseus exhaled deeply, dropping to his knee. His breathing came in short gasps. Both shoulders seared in pain. Blood ran down his arm in large quantities. He groaned and dropped to his other knee. His heart raced within his chest, beating against his aching ribs.

"_Perseus?" _Bo Bo twittered and a metallic crash echoed in front of Perseus. He looked up to see Bo Bo and his shield in front of him. The owl watched Perseus closely, blinking its metallic eyes.

"Thanks." Perseus gasped. He placed the shield back over his arm and rose. He winced as the pain raced through his body. Bo Bo flapped beside him, cautious of Perseus' wounds.

"Let's move before her sister comes for us." Perseus said.

Bo Bo twittered. _"Agreed."_

"Impressive. Even without a sword, Perseus has bested Stheno." Athena said.

Zeus nodded. "Yes, but Euryale has always been the fiercest of the two. She will no doubt be more danger to Perseus."

"Is there nothing else we can do for him?" Hera asked.

Zeus shook his head. "Not while he's so close to the Underworld."


	5. Chapter 5

Hours, or was it days, after his fight, Perseus' body had had enough. He barely had enough of a mental decision before his body gave up on him. Perseus dropped to his knees, managing to catch himself on the wall. He gasped in breathless pain. His body screamed in pain. His left shoulder continued to bleed whilst both blades burned for an unknown reason. Perseus removed his shield and began to remove the top of his tunic to examine his wounds.

Perseus winced at every move he made. He dropped his chest plate, letting it fall to the ground. He removed the tunic from his left shoulder. The arrow had left a jagged wound on both sides. Blood had dried on his arm, crusting off as he moved, but it had finally stopped bleeding altogether. However his right shoulder was in worse condition. The gashes left by Hades demon had long since stopped bleeding, but Perseus could barely see where the marks ended, much less where they started.

Bo Bo twittered fearfully. _"That looks terrible."_

"I'll be fine." Perseus said. "I don't have time to worry about these."

Bo Bo twittered again. _"Why is that?"_

"Because Io doesn't have much time." Perseus replied. He pulled his tunic back over his shoulders. He leaned back against the rock wall and exhaled, closing his eyes. His thought drifted toward Io. Was she safe? Had Hades poisoned her? Did she know Perseus was coming for her? Was she even alive?

Io had been his guidance during his last journey. She had taught him, trained him, and encouraged him even in her death. Now she was gone from him. He had no feeling of her. Perseus wished she was with him. He yearned to feel her in his arms, to see her simple, yet radiant smile. To feel her soft skin on his as they lay in bed.

_I'm coming Io._ Perseus thought.

Bo Bo twittered above Perseus. _"Are we stopping here?"_

Perseus opened his eyes. "No. Just a little rest."

Now that Bo Bo had broken Perseus thoughts, it was best to start again. Perseus rose from the ground, wincing as his movements aggravated his wounded shoulders. He picked up his best plate and secured it over his chest. He brought up his shield, securing it around his forearm.

Perseus looked up to Bo Bo. "You were made by the Gods. How far are the gates of the Underworld?"

"_Three days." _Bo Bo twittered slowly.

"Three days doesn't leave much time to waste." Perseus said.

Bo Bo twittered, faster this time. _"I know the path to the Underworld Gates."_

"And you didn't tell me before?" Perseus asked.

Bo Bo twittered once more. _"You never asked."_

Perseus sighed in frustration. "Then start leading you metallic menace."

Bo Bo squawked loudly, but took flight nonetheless. Perseus followed the bird, muttering to himself.

The path Bo Bo lead was not an easy one. Often the ground was too weak for Perseus to travel over and was forced to find another way through. Walls would tumbled around Perseus, blocking his path or sealing his retreat. Bo Bo flew above, guiding and looking out for the Gorgon sisters. Perseus listened as best he could to his surroundings, but the constant tumbling of rocks and walls interfered with his hearing.

The frequent detours and directions changes took a great amount of time. Yet on the fourth day, Bo Bo had finally led Perseus to the gates of the Underworld. Bo Bo flapped above the corridor of rocks that he had lead Perseus through. Perseus emerged from the mouth of the corridor and looked ahead. The gates were large, black steel. The metal was twisted in directions, making the gates seem darker than they would be. Beyond the gates was blackness, no doubt the lair of Hades.

Perseus took a step into the open. "So where's the guard dog?"

"_I do not know." _Bo Bo twittered fearfully.

"Then stay down." Perseus replied. He stepped further into the open. His shield rose against his chest, his heart picked up with every step. Perseus watched for any movement, but he saw none.

Perseus reached the gates and paused. He turned back toward the corridor where Bo Bo was patiently waiting. He waved Bo Bo over and waited for the owl to move. Bo Bo took flight and flew toward Perseus. As Bo Bo reached Perseus, a deep rumble echoed through the cavern.

A black figure rose behind Bo Bo, rising over the height Bo Bo flew at. Perseus watched as the black figure grew closer, growing taller. It was easily taller than Perseus by three men. The body was a dog, but the tail was not. Its serpent tail whipped around its body. The head came into view, than another, and another. Now, a three headed dog glared down at Perseus, growling fiercely. Each set of jaws ground against each other.

"Cerberus." Perseus gasped.

Then it struck. Each head shot down toward Perseus, attempting to catch him within the strong jaws. Bo Bo screeched and flapped around the heads. Perseus dove to the side, narrowly missing a set of jaws. But the head whipped toward him, throwing him into the air.

Perseus cried out as it hit the ground. On impact his shield straps broke, sliding off his arm. He rose without his shield. Perseus turned to face Cerberus. Cerberus turned, still growling at Perseus. Perseus stood his ground. He would not let some mangy dog keep him from rescuing Io from Hades.

Cerberus took a large step toward Perseus, still growling. Perseus watched the large paws of the hound as it grew closer. He watched the steps it took, watching its movements. Cerberus growl grew deeper, hungry.

Then the hound lunged at Perseus, snapping its jaws. Perseus dove beneath the hound, landing beneath the belly of the beast. Cerberus barked, snapped for Perseus. The large paws stomped on the ground, reaching for Perseus. Perseus dodged the paws, but stayed beneath Cerberus. Cerberus movements were erratic, keeping Perseus' complete attention.

Suddenly something grabbed hold of Perseus, around his chest and jerked him from beneath Cerberus. Perseus found himself in the grip of the hounds' serpent tale. He struggled within the tales grasp over him. The heads turned to Perseus, growling darkly. Perseus struggled, trying to free himself, but the serpents grip was too strong over him. The middle jaws of Cerberus open slowly and pulled Perseus toward them.

Perseus struggled to free himself before Cerberus devoured him.

Suddenly Bo Bo twittered above the middle head of Cerberus and dropped a small rock on the head. Cerberus growled and looked up at Bo Bo. The two side heads barked and snapped at Bo Bo. Bo Bo flapped his metallic wings and flew from Cerberus.

Cerberus barked and chased after Bo Bo. The serpent released Perseus, dropping him to the ground. Perseus rose to his feet and moved for his shield. Bo Bo flew around in circles while Cerberus snapped after Bo Bo. It was then that Perseus saw the chain around the necks of the hound. A thick chain, locked to the wall only feet from Perseus, but his own sword forged by the Gods.

Perseus watched the chain as Cerberus moved about. Perseus grabbed hold of the chain and pulled. The chain tightened, holding Cerberus still. Cerberus turned and growled at Perseus. Perseus dropped the chain as Cerberus turned to charge him.

Cerberus ran for Perseus, while Perseus stood his ground. He watched the hound grow closer with every passing second, waiting for the right moment to move. As Cerberus lunged for Perseus, Perseus dove to the side as Cerberus collided with the stone walls. Cerberus' heads struck the wall and then collapsed.

Perseus rose from the ground and watched the hound lie still. Perseus drew his sword from the wall, releasing the chain from the wall, releasing Cerberus. He walked past the hound hesitantly. He picked up his shield and headed for the gate.

Bo Bo flew down from above and followed Perseus through the gates of the Underworld.

Perseus pushed open the gates. Behind the gates were stone steps, leading deeper into the bowls of the Underworld. Perseus felt the coldness of death creep upon his body. His heart felt constricted as he stared down into the darkness.

"_The Gates of the Underworld."_ Bo Bo twittered quietly.

"This is it. I don't expect you to follow Bo Bo." Perseus said. He started down the dark steps of the Underworld.

On Olympus, the Gods gathered round as they watched Perseus venture deeper into the Underworld.

"He's bested Cerberus." Apollo said.

Zeus nodded solemnly.

"Perseus has survived all obstacles of his journey." Athena replied.

"No." Zeus said. "There is still one obstacle that stands between Perseus and Io."


	6. Chapter 6

Perseus reached the bottom of the steps. He slowly looked at his surroundings. The mere appearance was enough to drive a mortal mad. It was dark, distorted. The walls were stone, jagged and uneven. Perseus could hear the faint sound of water nearby.

Bo Bo twittered excitedly and began flying.

Perseus followed Bo Bo, though he could easily see what he was flying toward. The fountain of Persephone was large. A black marble archways rose several feet above Perseus. The water ran along the archway, down the columns. The base of the fountain burst from the walls, pooling the water within it. A marble statue was carved into the front of the fountain. A woman of great beauty sat on the edge of the fountain. Her hair draped over one of her bare shoulders. She lay on her side over the fountain. Her hand reached over the fountain where drops of water falling from her hand into the pool.

"Persephone." Perseus whispered.

Bo Bo twittered quietly.

Perseus knelt by the statue of the fallen Goddess. The water was clean. Cleaner than any water Perseus had ever seen; completely white.

"How can I bring this to Io?" Perseus asked.

Bo Bo twittered and landed next to Perseus. Bo Bo retrieved a gold chain from within his feather. He held the chain within his beak for Perseus.

Perseus took the chain from Bo Bo and pulled a vile from the bird's feathers. A glass vile hung from the chain, wrapped tightly by a thin wire. Perseus held the vial in his hand. There was no way to open the vial.

Perseus sighed and lowered his hand. The pendant fell into the pool in front of him. Perseus lifted the vial from the water and found it full. Bo Bo twittered beside him. Perseus placed the chain around his neck and slipped it beneath his armor.

Pain seared through his shoulder, but Perseus paid no attention to it. He was another step closer to bringing Io back with him. Perseus stood from the fountain and turned.

A river, with a red liquid flowed along the land. Perseus believed the river was made of blood from the mortal who had reached the underworld. The river led to a stone structure where the river flowed from. It must be where Hades was located and Io with him.

Perseus took a slow step, waiting for something to attack him, but nothing came. He walked alongside the river of blood toward the structure. As he walked, he looked into the river. Faces of mortals appeared through the blood. Perseus stepped away in shock. He had never seen such horrors. He turned his attention from the river and back on the structure he was trying to reach.

"_Is that where Io is?"_ Suddenly Bo Bo twittered behind him.

"Possibly. We won't know until we check." Perseus answered.

"_Do you believe Io is there?" _Bo Bo twittered again.

"I hope so." Perseus said.

Perseus followed the river until the land beneath him stopped. There was nowhere for him to go, except into the river of blood. Perseus sighed in frustration. He would not be stopped, not now. Not when he was so close to Io.

A cold wisp of air came from behind Perseus. He turned to see a young child standing behind him. The child was a girl, only seven at most. She walked to Perseus' side and sat on the edge of the ground. The girl turned her head and looked at Perseus. Then she carefully lowered herself into the river and floated away.

"_The River of the Damned." _Bo Bo twittered timidly.

Perseus nodded. "Fitting name."

"_How do we cross? "_Bo Bo twittered again.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen a bloody river of souls." Perseus said.

"_I have an idea." _Bo Bo twittered quickly and flew off over the river.

Perseus watched Bo Bo fly off, leaving him on the river's edge. He watched the bird fly over the river toward the farther bank. Bo Bo's metal glistened within the dark depths of the Underworld. Bo Bo's glistening body finally faded from Perseus' sight, leaving him alone in the Underworld. With no way to cross the blood river, Perseus was left to wait for Bo Bo's return.

Io laid still, her chest barely rising. Her body had long since lost the ability to move as Hades venom surged through her veins. The venom was like fire, burning her from the inside. Every breath she took, ever beat of her heart, every second spent was like burning alive.

A single tear fell from her burning eyes. She had promised herself that she would not be a victim of the Gods lust. Yet here she was, lying deep within the Underworld, succumbing to Hades venom. Io would break the one promise her mother had requested of her.

In the years since Io had come into existence, she had been told of the Gods disregard for fidelity and the respectful wishes of mortals. That was how Io had come into existence in the beginning. Her mother, a young girl raised on a farm in the countryside. She was honest, strong willed, gentle, and beautiful.

Poseidon had come to her in the morning as she drew water from a stream. Io's mother denied Poseidon's request and felt him. Furious with her mother's rejection, Poseidon came for her in the night. There was nothing her mother could do, no one she could turn to. Her family disowned her and sent her away. It was not long after that, that Io joined her mother. Io was all her mother had for a family. And though her mother said nothing of that night, Io knew that her mother had been broken by the gods. Her mother warned her of the devious ways of the gods. The ways they would come and trick women and men for their needs.

Centuries after the death of her sweet mother, Io carried the pain. The illegitimate child of a defiled woman and God, left to wonder the world alone. But in the final moments of her mother's life, she demanded that Io deny the Gods her body, as they would come for her. Io did not stay anywhere too long. It was not long before Io, herself, was advanced by the God's messenger, Hermes. His advancements were skilled, but with the guidance of her mother, Io rid herself of Hermes. But she was not without punishment. Her cursed agelessness. Through her journeys, she found loved, and lost it to time. Decades of loved ones lost, decades of pain left to burry away.

Another tear fell from her eyes. She had down all she could to obey her mother's dying wish, and she had failed.

"Forgive me, mother. I have failed you." She whispered. Io closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours after Bo Bo's departure had left Perseus to himself in the Underworld. No other souls came to the river after the young child. Perseus could not understand why that was. People die daily, yet no souls came to the Underworld.

Then, Perseus caught sight of a glisten of gold in the darkness. He rose from the ground and watched for the glisten once more. As he watched, the glisten became stronger, brighter as it grew closer to him. Bo Bo had returned. Bo Bo flapped his metal wings, occasionally stumbling through the air. As he grew closer to the bank, Perseus could make out something in the owl's mouth, a rope of some kind.

Bo Bo fell from the sky exhausted. Perseus reached out and caught the owl and smiled. "Easy Bo."

Perseus took the rope from Bo Bo and set him down. Perseus pulled the rope, drawing in a boat to the bank. Perseus pulled the boat up to them and held it steady. Perseus loaded Bo Bo into the boat along with his shield. Perseus stepped into the boat and pushed off from the bank.

"How far is it to the other side?" Perseus asked.

"_A day's drift." _Bo Bo answered tiredly.

Perseus nodded. "Take a rest, Bo Bo. You earned it."

Bo Bo whistled and closed his eyes.

Perseus looked to the river once more. He watched the faces of the dead float by him. They were all unfamiliar to him. Yet each one pained him. They were all lives that were down damned to Hades realm. Damned to be tormented for all eternity. And Io would share the same fate if Perseus failed her.

"Be strong, Io. I'm coming for you." Perseus whispered.

A gentle nudge woke Perseus from his slumber. He raised his head from his knees to look. The boat had reached the other bank, stopped by the edge. Perseus rose from the boat and stepped on the land. Bo Bo opened his eyes and flapped his wings. Perseus took his shield and sword from within the boat. His shoulder seared with greater pan than he had felt previously. Perseus bit back his agony and secured his shield behind his back. Perseus turned from the boat, toward the sight of Hades lair.

He stood at the base of a small mountain. The path that lay before him led up the mountain, towards only two destinations. Both were small temples, built upon the mountain top. The temples were cracked, and decrepit. Pillar had fallen from their position and lay uselessly against its brother.

"_What is wrong?" _Bo Bo twittered beside him.

"There should be some sign of Hades, but there hasn't been a single sign." Perseus explained.

"_Hades power has been reduces because of Demeter. She had starved him of the fear of the mortals. He hold little power left, but he is still very powerful." _Bo Bo twittered again.

"So even the Goddess feel the pain of loss." Perseus said. He took a step up the path. He grabbed a nearby rock above his head and began to climb up the path.

The path was treacherous. The jagged ground was uneven and steep. Perseus forced himself to focus on his balance. One slip of the foot could send him tumbling to his death. The ground cut into his hands, but Perseus bit back the pain and climbed on.

Bo Bo flapped above him, staying near Perseus.

Perseus reached to the side, grabbing the neck rock to gain distance up the path. Suddenly his foot slipped beneath him. He gasped, but held on tight. Bo Bo flapped above him, twittering worriedly. Perseus grunted as he regained his footing and pushed himself higher up the path.

Sweat, soot, and blood coated Perseus' hands giving him a more difficult time to climb the path. Sweat rolled down his face and neck. Perseus felt his muscles trembled as he pulled himself up. But still he pressed on. Blood rolled down his hand and up his arm as he climbed.

Perseus finally reached the top of the path. He rose to his feet, clenching his fist. The blood pooled in his hand and rolled down the side of his fist. Perseus exhaled slowly and relaxed his fists. He drew his sword from his makeshift sheath.

Perseus ran along the smaller path, toward the further temple. Bo Bo flew behind him. The path turned into a small set of stairs. Perseus followed the stairs up to the temples archway. He stood beneath the arch and looked into the temple. It was then Perseus realized it was no temple but bedchamber.

In the center of the chamber was an altar, raised several feet. On the altar was a form of bed, where a figure lay motionless. Perseus entered the chamber. He moved swiftly to the bed. Io lay motionless. Her pale skin had been overthrown by Hades venom, surging darkness through her veins. Beads of sweat rolled down her skin. Her chest barely rose.

Perseus gently touched her forehead. "Io."

Perseus reached behind her head and slowly lifted her up. He reached beneath his armor and retrieved the vial. Perseus removed the chain from around his neck and touched the vial to Io's lips. The water emerged from the vial into Io's mouth. Once the vial was emptied, Perseus set the vial beside Io.

Suddenly Io's face became flush. Her chest rose as she inhaled deeply. Her breathing steadied out within minutes. The surge of blackness faded from her skin as the water expelled the venom from her body. Io opened her eyes slowly. Her deep eyes gazed upon Perseus, leaning over her. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Perseus." She whispered.

Perseus smiled. "I'm here."

Io sat up slowly. She looked about the chamber. "Where is Hades?"

"I'm not sure. But I think we should leave before he returns." Perseus said. He rose from the bed.

Io nodded. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rose to her feet. Perseus' hand held hers firmly. Io looked at his beaten hands, worn with blood and sweat. She looked Perseus over from head to toe. He was beaten, covered in soot and sweat. The journey had not been easy or gentle, but Perseus said noting.

Bo Bo bobbed up over Perseus' shoulder, twittering excitingly.

Io smiled. "Who's this?"

Perseus looked to Bo Bo. "Just another gift from the Gods."

"_Something's coming." _Bo Bo's twittering suddenly changed.

"What's coming?" Io asked.

Perseus turned toward the archway. His grip on his sword tightened. "Get behind me."

Perseus walked toward the archway slowly. Io and Bo Bo remained behind him, but at a distance. Perseus walked through the archway and looked around. He could see nothing. Perseus slowly lowered his sword and began to turned toward the archway, when he heard a deep growl. Perseus brought his sword up swiftly as Cerberus entered his sight.

"Perseus." Io called.

Perseus stood his ground as Cerberus bared down upon him. The hound towered over him, growling. Perseus waited for the hound to make its move. But Cerberus did not attack Perseus. Instead, the beast dropped onto its belly in front of Perseus. Cerberus lay in front of Perseus, like a dog kneeling to its master. Perseus slowly reached out to Cerberus. He placed his hand on the one of the heads nose. He patted the beast slowly, receiving a sigh from the beast. Perseus turned back to Io and motion for her to leave.

Io emerged from the chamber. Cerberus looked to her but did not growl. He took in her scent and lowered its heads. Io gasped in astonishment. Never had anyone heard of Hades guard to take to trespassers.

"_We should leave." _Bo Bo twittered.

Perseus nodded. He drew from Cerberus and reached out for Io's hand. Cerberus rose to his feet and watched as Perseus and Io began their descent down the steep path. Cerberus leapt to the base of the path, maintaining his height over them.

"I think he wants us to get on him." Perseus said. He released Io's hand. He moved onto a small rock and leapt onto the beast back.

Perseus looked to Io and nodded for her to join. Io leapt toward Cerberus, but leapt short. Perseus reached out and grabbed her arm. He slowly pulled Io up behind him as his shoulder burned. Io's arm wrapped around his waist. Perseus held onto Io's arm with one hand and held onto the beast's fur with the other. Bo Bo settled behind Io.

"Let's go." Perseus said. He kicked the dog's side.

Cerberus leapt into the river. The dive sent waves of blood rippling around them. Cerberus easily moved through the river. The souls parted, leaving a path of clear blood for Cerberus to pass through. Cerberus moved faster than the boat had, much faster. The beast seemed to soar through the river like it was nothing.

The bank appeared in a matter of moments. Cerberus climbed out of the river and dropped onto the ground. Perseus and Io slid off its back. Bo Bo fell off its back and crashed to the ground. Io smiled and knelt down. She lifted Bo Bo upright. Bo Bo twittered and spun his head around. Perseus smirked. He firmly patted Cerberus' center head.

Suddenly his shoulder erupted in pain. The fire surged down his arm and down his back. His body seized in pain. His vision began to blur into nothing. Perseus barely managed a short gasp before his body gave out and collapsed. He felt the ground collide with his body. The fire engulfed his body, ceasing his movements, and nearly his breath. Perseus felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Perseus!" Io cried. Her hand reached for his wound. Pain coursed through her fingertips, causing her to cry out in shock and pain. Io drew back a section of Perseus' armor. Her breath was caught in her chest.

Perseus' shoulder held a stream of marks running across his skin. The marks were dark, black colored. From the wound, through his veins, the blackness had spread through Perseus' back and arms.

"Hades venom." Io said. "How long have you suffered this?"

Perseus cringed. "Since…since Hades…took you."

"Four days." Io whispered. Four days the venom had burned through his bloodstream, poisoning his body. Io looked around. The only way to purge the venom from Perseus was the fountain.

Io moved from Perseus toward the fountain. She reached into the water. As her hand touched down, the water parted from her hand. Io moved her hand, trying to catch some water, but it parted from her touch. Io was unable to gather water for Perseus.

Cerberus and Bo Bo were by his side, almost as if they were protecting him while Io was away.

"The vial." Io said. She turned and moved back to Perseus' side.

"Perseus where is the vial?" Io asked.

"Back…in the chambers." Perseus managed.

Io looked back to the river. "Can you make it back on Cerberus?"

Perseus shook his head.

"Bo Bo, how fast can you fly to the other side?" Io asked.

Bo Bo twittered sadly.

Io shook her head. "The venom could kill you by then."

"Io…you…have to…go." Perseus managed.

"I'm not leaving you." Io said.

"It…it'll take…Bo…a day to…to get there…and back." Perseus struggled.

Io shook her head. Perseus didn't have another day left in him. But she couldn't leave him in the Underworld to die. Either way, Perseus didn't much time left. Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. She didn't have many options.

"I don't know what to do." Io said.

"Take…take Cerberus." Perseus stammered.

"What?" Io asked.

"Go…on Cerberus." Perseus said.

"What about you?" Io asked.

"I'll be…here." Perseus answered.

Io bit her lip. She looked back toward the river. His only chance was the vial. Io looked back at the fountain. The vial was the only way to draw up the water. But if she left, Perseus would be defenseless in the Underworld, and there was no way of telling where Hades was. But Io had no choice.

"Alright." Io agreed. "But first, we have to move you out of the open."

Io took Perseus arm and began lifting him up. Perseus winced as he slowly sat up. Cerberus came up behind him, keeping him upright. Io slipped his arm around her neck and held him rise. Cerberus remained behind them. Io and Perseus slowly made their way to the fountain. Io gently lowered Perseus to the ground beside the fountain. She knelt down in front of Perseus.

"I'll be back soon." Io said.

"I'll be here." Perseus replied.

Io smiled sadly and gently kissed Perseus. She rose and walked to the middle head of Cerberus. Io climbed up the head and looked down at Perseus. Then she directed Cerberus back toward the river.

Perseus could hardly make out Io's retreating figure. The darkness was enwrapping him, but he remained conscious. As Io vanished, so did everything around him. Bo Bo's gold wings had melted into the blackness around him. The only sound he could hear was the running fountain by his side. Perseus could feel the venom surging through his body more vividly than he'd allow himself to feel. His chest heaved heavily with every breath.

"_I am able to produce another vial, but the poison's spread too far through your body for the water to heal you." _Bo Bo twittered beside him.

"I know it won't. But Io doesn't." Perseus said.

"_Then why send her away?" _Bo Bo twittered again.

"So Hades can't hurt her." Perseus answered. He turned his head.

A deep chuckled echoed from behind him. Perseus turned his head slightly. He could hear the footsteps slowly descending into the Underworld.

"A caring decision, Perseus, but a failed one." Hades hissed.

"If it failed, then why are you still here?" Perseus asked.

"Perhaps I wish young Io to see your decaying body before I make her mine once more." Hades said.

Perseus shook his head. "If you had the power to kill me, you would have done so already."

"Do not underestimate me, Perseus. I have powers beyond your comprehension." Hades said.

"I'm aware of your powers, Hades, but I also know of your limitations. I know of the curse Demeter placed upon man. I know how they starve without food but never die. I know their fears of dying have vanished, and with no fear, your power has been depleted." Perseus explained.

"Yet here you are, Perseus, dying in the pit of the Underworld." Hades said.

Perseus chuckled. "All that power and without it, you can't seem to focus. You've forgotten that the only part of me that's dying is my mortal half. By the time your venoms finished, I won't be a mortal, I'll be a god."

Even without seeing Hades, Perseus could sense the fury of Hades. He could feel the heat of Hades anger grow stronger around him. "A problem I shall remedy right now."

Perseus reached for his sword despite the pain coursing through his body. He grabbed his sword and opened his eyes. His vision was gone, but he could still hear Hades near him.

"You've made your last mistake, Perseus." Hades said.

"You made the first mistake, Hades. Not me." Perseus replied. He gripped the hilt of his sword.

Bo Bo screeched beside Perseus. He felt something tap his arm. Perseus had little time to grab what was beside him. It was small, glass. A vial!

Hades yelled in fury, most likely charging for Perseus.

Perseus dove to the ground, rolling beneath Hades strike. Perseus pulled the cork from the vial and quickly drank the contents. The liquid scorched through his veins, enveloping the venom. Perseus exhaled deeply, freed from Hades power. His strength returned within moments, but more than he'd ever had before. Perseus turned quickly just as Hades brought his pronged spear upon Perseus. Perseus opened his eyes and caught Hades spear. His heart beat fiercely.

Hades eyes grew wide. "Impossible."

Perseus smirked and pushed Hades back. Even with Hades strength diminished, Perseus' strength was still limited in the Underworld. But this battle had been forthcoming for years. Too long had Hades tested the limits of Perseus. Too long has he continued without the consequences of his actions. Perseus had waited years for this moment, and he would not let it pass.

Hades stalked toward Perseus, but he was ready. Hades swung his spear at Perseus, but Perseus easily defended himself. He knocked Hades spear aside with ease. Hades struck again, his aim was god, but his strength was failing. Perseus easily avoided the spear and ran his blade across Hades back.

The god cried out in pain, facing Perseus again. Perseus swung his sword quickly. His blade connected with Hades spear. Hades held firm against Perseus, but Perseus kept pushing. He could give up. Hades had taken his father, mother, and sister from him. He had tried to take Io from him. He could not be allowed to take again.

Perseus pushed the spear aside and ran his sword through Hades. Hades gasped in shock. He met Perseus eyes for a moment. Then a fierce power over came Perseus, pushing him from Hades. Perseus was thrown from Hades was tremendous force and speed. Perseus had but seconds before he was enveloped into blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

A soft touched first woke Perseus. A cool liquid ran down his throat. Perseus swallowed and opened his eyes. Io's soft features appeared before him. Her façade of fear and concern faded within seconds. A radiant smile returned to her face.

"How are you feeling?" Io asked.

Perseus reached up, placing his hand over hers. "Better."

Bo Bo twittered happily behind them.

Perseus rose from the ground with Io. He took her hand, gripping it tightly. "Let's get out of here."

Io smiled and nodded.

Perseus grabbed his sword as they began their climb from the Underworld. Perseus ran with Io in tow up the stairs to the gates. Bo Bo flew closely behind them with Cerberus last. They passed through the gates of the Underworld, where Cerberus had guarded. Perseus stopped and turned to the three headed beast.

"Your place is here, Cerberus." Perseus said.

Cerberus whined and dropped onto its stomach.

Perseus patted the center snout. "Thank you, for your help."

Bo Bo twittered beside the large dog.

Perseus and Io turned from Cerberus and ventured into the volcanic tunnels. Perseus led with Io closely beside him. Bo Bo flew above, looking out for the Gorgon Sisters.

Bo Bo led them through the same path. As both of them were cured of Hades venom, Bo Bo guidance in leading them through the Underworld was quicker than before. Volcanic ash was thick in the air. Steam burst from the vents and crack in the earth, keeping them on the edge. Rocks continued to fall from their crevasses as the volcanic earth rumbled from deep within. But as they further their journey toward the surface, Perseus heard the distinct sound of the Gorgon sisters.

Perseus stopped walking. He looked around them, reaching for his sword. Io moved to his side. She looked at him and then at their surroundings. Her eyes held that something was out there.

"What do you hear?" Io asked.

"The Gorgons." Perseus answered. "We met one of them after we passed through Medusa's lair."

"Stheno and Euryale. If they've seen you then they will be continuing the hunt for you." Io explained.

"Then we'd best stay ahead of them." Perseus said. He took Io's hand and continued through the cavern. "Come on."

They moved quickly through the caverns. Bo Bo flew ahead of them, guiding them and keeping watch. Perseus held onto Io's hand. He'd lost her once; he would not lose her again. Not even to these Gorgons. Perseus eased his way through the small crevasse, toward the opening. Bo Bo sat above him, perched on the wall keeping watch. Perseus released Io's hand and moved to the opening. He stayed close to the walls and carefully glancing at the surrounding area.

A harsh sound was Perseus' only warning. He drew back into the crevasse as a steel arrow embedded itself in the wall where Perseus had been. Laughter filled the caves, echoing off the walls. Perseus ducked low with Io. He watched the upper walls of the crevasse. The slanted pillars towered over everything within the remains of the temple.

"They know we're here." Perseus said. He felt the soft touch of Io's hand on his arm. He looked back at her.

The deepness in her eyes showed no fear, no concern. She held only trust and courage. Her grip in his hand tightened. She was the reason he'd dared to return to the fire pits of this desolated temple. She was the reason he'd battled a God. She was all that remained for him in the world of men. She was worth the price he would pay.

Suddenly, Perseus felt a motion of coldness within the fiery pit of the temples. He frowned and turned his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling again. It came slowly, washing over his face. Perseus opened his eyes and looked back to Io.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

Io closed her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Air. Cool air."

"The temples entrance must be close by." Perseus said.

"How do you plan to evade Stheno and Euryale?" Io asked.

Perseus looked her in the eye. "I don't."

Io looked stunned.

Perseus looked up to Bo Bo. "Can you find a way to the entrance with encountering the gorgon?"

"_Of course." _Bo Bo twittered, spinning his head around.

Perseus nodded. "Take Io and get her out of the temple."

"And what about you?" Io asked.

Perseus looked to Io. "Someone has to keep them busy."

Io shook her head. "Perseus, no."

Perseus released Io's hand. He eased his shield from his arm. He gave his shield to Io, covering her hands with his. "Do you trust me, Io?"

Io's gaze softened. "With my life."

"Stay with Bo Bo and keep low. I'll follow you out." Perseus said. He moved toward the opening. He glanced back at Io.

"Be careful." Io said.

Perseus nodded. He turned back and eased out into the open. He motioned behind to Bo Bo. Perseus moved quickly. He'd risked enough time out in the open. He moved along the ruble of the temple, listening for the gorgon's sounds. The roar of the volcano beneath the surface of the temple, would drowned out most hearing, but Perseus listening beyond it. He could hear the hissing of their breath, the slithering of their scaled muscles along the stone debris.

The movements became louder, closer. Rocks shifted, rolling down past him. Perseus gripped his sword tightly. He could hear the movements of a loading bow. He dove for the ground. He heard the arrows release. The arrow hit the ground, where Perseus had once stood, and bounced away.

Perseus glanced at the temple entrance. He caught the glare of Bo Bo's metallic wings in the sunlight. They'd made it. They were outside the temple. He was only meters away. If he could-a low hiss caught his attention. He caught a glimpse of another Gorgon through a shield and ducked as a mace was swung where his head had been. Perseus moved swiftly, narrowly avoiding arrows. He could hear the angry cries of the sisters and the movement of their bodies as they followed him.

Perseus weaved through the debris of the temple, the gorgon sister's close behind him. He ducked behind several pillars and waited. He heard the movement of the gorgons stop behind him. Perseus exhaled quietly. He could see the archway of the temple entrance just meters away.

A shifting sound caught Perseus' attention. He had but seconds. He threw himself to the floor of the temple. Behind him, the pillar shattered by the sheer force of one of the Gorgon. Perseus watched the reflection through a discarded shield, as one of the gorgon sister's destroyed the pillars with her tail and barbed mace. Her slit red and yellow eyes glared at him. Her hands gripped her mace tightly as she readied to strike him. The second sister appeared behind the first. She aimed her bow for him, ready to release her arrow.

Perseus grabbed the shield and threw it behind him. He heard the Gorgon's cry in surprise and dodged the flying shield. He pushed himself up onto his feet and made a break for the temple entrance. Perseus retrieved a fallen mace from a victim as he ran. As he neared the entrance, Perseus swung the mace in his hand. He hurled the massive weapon into the air. The mace collided with a pillar above the entrance. The mace shattered a large section of the pillar, weakening its strength greatly. The pillar gave to the pressure. It caved in on itself, bringing down a hailstorm of debris. Perseus dove through the entrance as the pillars collapsed behind him, sealing the Gorgon sisters within the temple. He rolled down the sloped entrance, ceasing only when the ground leveled out.

Perseus exhaled deeply as he watched the dust clouds settle over the blocked temple. He rose from the ground and turned. Io stood a ways from the entrance, besides Pegasus. Bo Bo was seated on the large rock beside them. He sheathed his sword and walked to her side. He took Io into his arm, holding her against his chest. He felt her arms wrap around him. Never had he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. She was safe again.

Perseus released her slowly. Io looked up at him. "That was a foolish endeavor, Perseus."

"I couldn't let Hades take you." Perseus replied.

"He could have easily killed you." Io explained.

Perseus gently touched her cheek. "I lost you once, Io. I wasn't going to let it happen again."

"My life is not worth the cost of yours." Io said.

"There those who would disagree."

Io and Perseus both looked up. The might king of the Gods, Zeus, stood above them on the edge of the crater. No longer was he hiding his appearance within the mortal apparel. He stood tall, bearing the shining armor of his Godlike stature.

"It is time." Zeus said.

Io turned back to Perseus. "What does he mean?"

Perseus sighed heavily and looked back to Io. "I made a bargain with Zeus. In exchange for information of the underworld and your safety, I return to Olympus."

Io said nothing at first, but she didn't need to. The pain in her eyes was more than enough to speak to him. "You exchanged your freedom for my own."

Perseus touched his forehead to hers. "I'd give my life if it meant saving yours."

Io nodded slowly. "I know."

"Pegasus will stay with you. You'll need him." Perseus said.

Io said nothing. Her grasp on his forearms was lessening with every passing second. Perseus gently kissed her one last time. Io gripped his forearm again, holding onto the last moment she would share with him. But all too soon it ended.

Io stepped from Perseus and mounted Pegasus. Perseus walked to Pegasus and gave the strong creature a pat. Pegasus stepped from Perseus and spread its massive wings. With a strong gust, Io and Pegasus were in the air, flying from the gates of the underworld. Perseus looked down at Bo Bo, who was still seated on the large boulder.

"Go with her, Bo Bo." Perseus said.

Bo Bo twittered and flapped his metallic wings. The small owl took flight, following Io in the sky.

"She could join us, should she choose." Zeus said.

Perseus looked up to the sky watching the figure of Pegasus and Io slowly growing further and further from him. He shook his head. "But we both know she won't."

He'd risked everything to bring her back. He'd forfeited his freedom in the world of men for her safety. And he'd left her with nothing. They had no home to return to. All that remained was a pile of rock and ruble. All he'd given her was Pegasus and Bo Bo. Perseus closed his eyes and sighed heavily. With a crack of thunder, Perseus opened his eyes. No longer did he stand in the world of men. No longer was he standing in dirt and rocks at the mouth of the Underworld. He stood in the grand hall of Olympus, surrounded by his brethren and sister of Gods.

"Welcome home, son." Zeus said.


	9. Chapter 9

Times has no sense of passing on Olympus. The only sense to be had by time passing, was to watch the lives of mortals. Yet even then, merely watching the lives of mortals passing could not give the Gods any pleasure. At times, the Gods would unleash destruction upon the world men, if only to amuse themselves.

Perseus found the actions disgusting and refused to take part in any actions. He refused to join the others in the Hall of Gatherings, he refused to take up his throne. His bronze armor was a sight that reminded him of his place. Perseus refused to be near any of the Gods, even his father. He may have chosen to return to Olympus to save Io, but he refused to live like one of the Gods.

Io was the only reason Perseus looked upon the world of men. Her life was his only focus. She had nothing left in that world, yet she was determined to life rather than join the Gods on Olympus. He understood her choice. He watched her travel the land with Pegasus and Bo Bo. He watched her survive. He watched her grow. But watching was the closest he could ever be to her.

"Do you plan to spend your eternity standing there?"

Perseus closed his eyes, sighing slightly. He was sitting off on the ledge in the west wing of Olympus. It was his domain. A rocky cliff face was beneath the structure. Perseus often found it the closest way he could feel back in the world of men, often spending days without moving from the ledge. He opened his eyes but did not turn his head.

"You willingly join your brethren an sisters of Olympus, yet you refuse to be in the company of them." Zeus said.

"I may have willingly came here, but I won't submit to living like you." Perseus replied.

Zeus stepped toward the ledge. "You had freedom in the world of men. Yet in an act to save one woman, you willingly give it up for her safety."

"Io's safety is worth more than my life with man." Perseus stated. He looked out across the heavens horizon. "Besides, if you were mortal, you would have made the same choice to save Hera."

Zeus nodded slowly. "Yes, I would have. I would have paid any price named for her safety. Perhaps we are more alike than just blood?"

Perseus stood from the ledge and walked back into the structure. He looked to Zeus. "I wouldn't go that far."

Zeus chuckled. "In my time, I've heard thousands of bargains for quests. I thought them all pointless. But someone once told me, that a quest of love is never pointless. I didn't understand what that meant until now."

A horses sighed alerted Perseus. He turned quickly. He strong black stallion of the sky stood behind him. His hooves stomped upon the stone of Olympus. He shook his head, shaking his black hair around. Perseus smiled and walked to Pegasus' side. He patted the stallion's body firmly.

"One day you will both rejoin the Gods, Perseus. Whether by your own freewill or by deaths coming, you will return. But until that day comes, live the life in the presence of her." Zeus said.

Perseus turned. "That's very human of you."

"An emotion I learned from my son." Zeus replied.

Perseus smirked and turned back to Pegasus. He mounted the horse and gave a nod to Zeus. Pegasus sighed loudly and turned to the vast opening. He kicked up and broke into a gallop. His massive wings spread wide as he took flight into the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Time had passed slowly since Perseus' departure to Olympus. Io had left the gates of the Underworld and returned to the island she'd once called home. But upon her return, she found the remnants of Hades destruction. A home in ruins and nothing to persuade her to rebuild. Io left the island that very day. She journeyed in the company of Pegasus and Bo Bo, her only company. She kept to herself, never seeking further company of men, never leaving the safety of the forest. What she needed to survive, she found. What she needed to defend herself, she managed. But nothing was able to fill the hole in her heart.

Io stood beneath the branches of an olive tree. She used her skirt to contain the olives as she picked. Pegasus was grazing in the field nearby with Bo Bo perched in the branches above her. These melee tasks seemed to be her only distraction from Perseus' departure.

Suddenly, Pegasus whined heavily. Io turned quickly. The horse kicked strongly and turned from her. It broke into a speedy gallop across the field. It's wings spread across in the air as he took flight. Io ran after the horse a few paces. But she was no match to catch the horse. She watched as he soared across the sky, further and further from her.

Bo Bo twittered. _"Where is he going?"_

"I don't know." Io answered. But it was not what she was thinking. _He probably returned to Perseus._

Io turned from the sky, back toward the tree. She walked back to the branch and continued searching them for ripe olives. Bo Bo was still looking at the sky. Io sighed, giving up her task. She walked to the small wooden bowl set in her small camp. She knelt on the ground and picked up the smooth rock. She crushed the olives in the bowl until there was nothing left but the oil of them. Io reached into a small pouch and retrieved a small handful of grain. She released the grain into the bowl and mixed it into a small portion of dough. Io set the dough upon a flat stone on top of the fire.

Bo Bo screeched loudly. Io brought her head up quickly. He was flapping excitedly in the tree. Io rose to her feet and walked back to olive tree. His head was spinning around and his body hoped on the branch.

"What is it?" she asked.

A soft whine caught her attention.

Io turned her head to the sky. The sun was slowly setting over the land, but she could see a black figure within it. It was growing closer. It was the Pegasus! His large black wings flapped in the setting skylight. But as Io watched him return, she saw he was not alone. There was a rider with him. The Pegasus touched down onto the earth, trotting toward her. He slowed to a steady stop. Io watched intently as the rider dismounted from Pegasus. He was tall, will broad shoulders. He wore no armor, but a simple green tunic and sandals.

Io gave a weak laugh. She moved quickly, greeting the rider. She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. She felt an arm wrap around her hand while he held the back of her head.

"I'll never leave you again." Perseus whispered.


End file.
